


Everything's Alright

by CosimaMaslany



Series: Every Antichrist needs an Anti Mary Magdalene [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosimaMaslany/pseuds/CosimaMaslany
Summary: Michael is tired, Willow helps him relax





	Everything's Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I'm without my rugrat tonight so I decided to pop in Jesus Christ Superstar for a watch. This is what came of it, enjoy!

"Try not to get worried, try not to turn onto problems that upset you.." Willow hummed as she put dishes away. 

"Jesus Christ Superstar?" asked an amused voice from behind her, causing her to drop a plate. 

"Fuck! Michael, you scared the shit out of me!" Willow smacked his shoulder as he chuckled softly. "I thought you were at school." 

"I can't check in on my family?" He smirked, not very subtly checking out her ass as she bent down to clean up the shattered pieces of the plate. "Why are you singing Jesus Christ Superstar, anyway? You aren't thinking of going all devout Christian on me, are you?" He teased. 

She made a face. "Please. It's my favorite song from a musical that HAPPENS to be about Jesus. Besides. If I set foot in a church, I'm pretty sure I'd burn." 

"Now that I think of it, you are kind of like Mary Magdalene." 

"Oh shut up and grab a towel and help me clean up."

~~~~~~

They spent the night laying in his bed together. Her head was on his bare chest and she could hear his heartbeat. It echoed in her ears and made her heart go faster just thinking of him. 

"What are you thinking about?" He asked softly, breaking the silence. 

"How I never want to leave this bed. How I wish we could stay here forever." Willow muttered sleepily, looking up at him. Michael tucked a lock of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear and kissed her head softly. "Will you sing for me?" 

"What song?" She lifted her head. 

"Your silly Mary Magdalene song." 

"Switch me then." Willow sat up as Michael laid his head on her lap. She played with his hair and started humming. He was tired, she already knew. His studies at school were taxing and exhausting, but they were a part of his plan to overtake the witches and become Supreme. She supposed in a way, if he was the Anti-Christ, then she would be Satan's answer to Mary Magdalene. 

"Let the world turn without you tonight.. Close your eyes, close your eyes and relax, think of nothing tonight.." She sang as she carded her fingers through his brown locks. Michael looked up at her and smiled softly, bringing her other hand to his mouth and kissing her softly. 

"I love you." 

The words caught her off guard and left her floored with almost nothing to say. 

Almost nothing, except..

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! I'm not usually a twice a day poster- I'm a brand new mom, but I'll try and post a new one shot every week. Some will be smutty, some won't.


End file.
